We Shouldn't Be
by Kismet's Kiss
Summary: The finale! it's going to have everything you asked for! see how it ends! and always read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Alright don't kill me I haven't written anything in a long time, and it's like 1 am right now

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed , if I did Kira and Cagalli wouldn't be twins, I mean god they look nothing alike.. that's all I have to say.

**_We shouldn't be_**

This takes place after last episode I thought I should change a few things.

The Planets were finally at rest, the war has finally ended. Coordinators and Naturals a like stood together as the sky lit up with a blinding light that signified the end of battle. Joyous occasion filled the atmosphere, but one boy grieved for the lost of a loved one AN: Flay is a B.

"Kira!. Kira! It's over you did it! ..oh Kira I'm soo.. I'm so happy you're alive, Come down to the Archangel now." responded a normally blond hair, brown eyed tough girl who was now in the middle of wiping away tears.

" I…. Think I… yea I'll be there Cagalli" The red haired purple eyed coordinator , was lost in thought but he thought about the good things that would come from this.

"Finally.. I don't have to fight anymore… the war has ended… I'm free.."

"Where's Kira?" Athrun, a once Zaft pilot, the enemy of the Naturals responded.

"Still in the Gundam I'm going to go get him can you tell Captain we'll be right there Athrun?"

"Sure Cagalli, just get Kira"

Cagalli went to the docking station, she looked up just in time to see Kira's Gundam landing. When she waited for Kira to appear and she didn't receive any sign she instantly became worried and jumped up to the cockpit.

"Kira! Open up now! Kira! Can you hear me?" Cagalli was frantic at this moment. Finally after struggling with the hatch to the cockpit of the Gundam she got it open, and was sadden at the sight of Kira in a huddled position crying.

"Kira…" Cagalli said no more and pulled Kira into her arms. It was times like these that she would forget about the recent news that claims Kira as her twin brother. She started to stroke his hair with her right hand while caressing his back with her left. All the while making a soothing sound to calm him down.

"Kira.. It's over now.. We won Kira.. everything is going is going to be okay.. it's going to be o-kay"

Kira looked up into Cagalli's beautiful eyes and couldn't help but feel safe and warm, he loved her so much, ever since he meet her in Heliopolis, and he didn't know who she was, he felt a surge of warm from her, and feeling that compared to no other, it was as if he belonged with her and could tell her anything. He loved her and was complete when around her. As plain and simple as that.

Cagalli looked at Kira who strangely didn't say anything for the past 5 minutes. She started thinking about everything they've been through and how close they have become, she couldn't imagine her life without Kira, and she was secretly praying she wouldn't have to. She was about to start thinking about the future when a loud crash disrupted her thoughts.

With a shocked expression and somewhat sadden a girl with long pink hair and a white dress came crashing in.

" My most dearest apologies, I didn't mean to barge in, but I couldn't help but hear Kira's sobbing and I immediately became immensely worried."

"It's alright now Lacus, Kira is fine.. Right Kira?" Kira responded by nodding his head.

"Well if you are certain, Athrun is waiting for us as long with Caption Rameus" An: sorry if I spelled her name wrong I forgot! Don't shoot me

"Alright.. Can you tell Athrun we'll be down there in a minute?"

"Sure Cagalli, and make sure you take care Kira." with that said Lacus turned to leave.

For a moment no one spoke, Kira was still suffering from his sorrow and lost, not to mention confusion from a various of sorts, while Cagalli just didn't know what to do.

" I think we better start to head down…we wouldn't want to keep them waiting Kira"

" Cagalli.. I kind of want to stay here a while"

"uh. Um alright I'll leave you alone call us when you're ready Kira"

Right when Cagalli turned to leave Kira grabbed her hand and pulled her into an embrace. Cagalli being completely shocked by the sudden gesture had no time to repel.. Although if she did she wouldn't want to.

" I want ..to stay with you…" Kira whispered into Cagalli's ear

Cagalli's eyes light up, and died back down slowly only giving a "hmm" response as she nestled closer to Kira's neck, since Kira is taller than Cagalli.

They stood like that for awhile embracing each other's company not caring who walked in ..and not caring whether or not brother and sister should hold such embrace.

_Kira and Cagalli may you please report to the dock at once. Kira and Cagalli may you please return to the dock at once._

Both Cagalli and Kira looked up at the speakers on the wall and broke out of there close and warm hug, without another word they both went down the corridors leading to the dock without looking at each other for the rest of the way.

As soon as the two entered Rameus announced the reason for calling them here.

" First off I would like to congratulate you Ensign Yamato for winning the war for us, it is with the highest praise I can give you and you are assured a ceremony for your deeds. Secondly there will be a celebratory Ball.

Everyone in the room, which was occupied with almost everyone aboard the Archangel except the mechanics who were doing technical work, looked on with shocked expressions.

Nodding Rameus secured her statement.

Within a second the whole room light up with laughter and excitement. Kira and Cagalli looked at each other for a split second but then quickly turned away blushing, but not escaping the looks of two pairs of watching eyes.

" alright calm down…let me at least explain this ball, it will be formal and we encourage dates , the only reason we ask this is because… Valentine's day is coming up, I'm sorry to bring back the memory's of Julius 7's bloody valentine AN: the reason naturals and coordinators went to war but we want to make St. Valentine's day a special and warm memory for you all. So please make the best of effort to bring a date and have fun. That is all and once more congratulations on a job well done. Dismissed."

As the large crowds dispersed realizing the ball was in 4 days people started immediately picking partners. With a quick look around Cagalli hesitantly looked for Kira, not sure why she would be looking for him since this is a couples ball.. And Kira was her brother.

When Cagalli turned her head she came in contact with a blue haired man holding a large grin on his face.

"looking for me?" Cagalli playfully smacked his chest and Athrun replied with an "umf"

"yes of course my knight in shining armor.. Haha" Athrun looked hurt at her mock sincerity, knowing she was looking for Kira, and knowing Lacus was hoping Kira would take her.

Athrun looked behind Cagalli to see Kira and Lacus walking up to him.

"Oh hello Kira…are you feeling any better?"

Oh…hi lacus…sure I'm fine and you?

" oh I guess there have been better days, but this ball seems to be some well deserved fun? Wouldn't you say?"

Kira knowing where she was getting at hesitated, hoping someone would rescue him from his dilemma, and especially hoping that person would be a certain blonde hair, brown-eyed raging beauty. _No_ he wasn't suppose to be thinking those things, this was his sister… just because they didn't know before and he was attracted to her since he met her, doesn't mean he could allow this attraction to go on.

Kira looked over to his right and saw Cagalli laughing with Athrun, Of course Athrun asked her to ball and she gladly accepted, what an idiot what was he hoping for to go with his sister and it wouldn't look weird? He looked back at Lacus's eagerly awaiting eyes and responded.

"yeah.. It's going to be great would you like to go with me Lacus?"

As Lacus' eyes lit up she answered hastily " Oh my Kira I would love to thank you for the offer".

"Hmm-hmm.. Sure thing Lacus my pleasure… hey…let's go see what the other guys are doing" Kira took Lacus' hands and dragged her over to Athrun and Cagalli, with a fake smile plastered unto his face.

Athrun saw him coming and decided to take his opportunity to put his arms around Cagalli, not sure whether or not to keep Cagalli from rushing over to Kira or to get his ex-love jealous.. Which ever the one didn't make him feel better about himself.. Yeah he loved Cagalli, but he was still confused.

" Why hello everyone, excited about the great news?"

" Hey Athrun… Cagalli"

" Hey guys , yeah I'm excited, who are you taking Kira?

"Umm.." Hesitating a little while looking into Cagalli's eyes he couldn't answer

Sensing this Lacus answered instead. "Why me of course silly"

" Ahh… didn't expect anything less"

Cagalli not sure why she was so shocked didn't congratulate the two or at least acknowledge them instead she just looked into the eyes of a now sadden and deeply regretting Kira.

"So Athrun, who are you taking,, although I am quite sure of it already."

At this Kira and Cagalli both snapped out of there lingering look and turned their heads to Athrun awaiting a response.

"Well I haven't asked her officially but I'm sure she knows"

With that Athrun turned to Cagalli and picked up her hand.

"Cagalli Yula Attha would you do me the honor accompanying me to the ball? After the question was asked Athrun lowered his lips and kissed Cagalli's delicate hand.

Cagalli stood there completely speechless AN; okay spoiler in the episode Athrun and Cagalli kissed before heading out to battle.. For my story that did not happen… okay on with it

Lacus simply had a beautiful smile on her face and Kira was seething mad with jealousy and anger, but making sure not to show it even though Athrun's back was towards him, and he couldn't see his expression.

"I" Cagalli looked beyond Athrun's shoulder and saw Kira's anger, she was the only one who could tell what he was feeling even if he was hiding it.

But then Cagalli looked back and forth and remembered that Kira and Lacus were going together and felt instantly betrayed. Kira knowing this turned his gaze down and knew the answer.

Without and second wasted Cagalli replied with a quick yes, and as Athrun rejoiced he pulled Cagalli into a hug leaving her wide open to look at the retreating form of Kira.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, hopefully those that are reading this chapter really liked my work. Yay! Anyways I think ill shake it up a little bit, what do you say? More jealousy, and ooo let's go for a fight. Alright here it goes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam seed, but I will ask Santa.

**_We Shouldn't Be_**

Cagalli woke up very tired, she stood up in her bed thinking endlessly about the look on Kira's face when she Athrun asked her to the ball. But what was she suppose to do? Say no and go alone, even after he asked Lacus out?! Please, she is strong and if he wants to play this game then she is going to show him that she never looses. Well maybe there was that one time on the simulator, but that was a different story.

**_knock knock _**

Looking up Cagalli headed for the door. "Who is it?"

"Im so sorry if I disturbed you Ms. Attha, but I wanted to ask you a favor" came the voice of the ever so gentle pink-haired coordinator.

"Uh sure just a minute Lacus, I'll be right out". After changing into her usual red shirt and pair of pants, Cagalli opened up her door to the gleaming face of Lacus Chlyne. spelling?

"Why hello Cagalli, did you sleep well?"

"Yeah sure.. what is the favor that you want Lacus?"

"Oh well if you haven't noticed the ball is taking place on earth and we just recently landed in Orb's territory, and why I have absolutely nothing to wear and.."

"Spit it out Lacus"

"Oh im sorry well would you like to go shopping with me Cagalli?"

"Shopping ... what do you mean I have clothes already"

" Oh my, what I mean is for the ball, you know it is formal... meaning you have to wear a _dress_ Cagalli"

"Oh no... what did I get myself into.. That it I'll just call Athrun and tell him I have to cancel... umm that there is a big meeting at Orb, that's believable and understandable and we are in Orb's territory.. Okay let me just get the phone now..."

"Cagalli.. Haha you are funny but come now it would be fun wouldn't you say? And I don't believe you would like to leave Athrun alone, that would break his heart, although he won't admit it."

"I know but... I don't like dresses... and I definitely am not going to wear a green one again..." Cagalli takes this chance to shudder at the horrid memories of all the green dresses she has been forced into.

"Oh let's just get going, I promise it won't be bothersome, it will be quick and you can come back and talk to Kisaka about the plans for tomorrow's ball."

"Oh alright but only because you woke me up so early and now I can't get back to bed"

"Yay! Now let's go"

At the Store

"Ooo this looks wonderful, do you think Kira would like it?"

At the mention of Kira's name Cagalli immediately thought about his eyes, there were in so much pain how can Lacus expect him to rejoice just because of some stupid ball?

"Ms. Attha?.... Cagalli!"

"Wh- oh Lacus uh.. Sorry I guess I dazed off.. What did you ask again?"

With a concerned expression Lacus swayed off the subject. "Never mind that. I think I've found the perfect outfit for you.. Look"

Cagalli turned her head to see this stunningly beautiful white dress with rose petals as a design that stuck to the hem of the dress's outlining, it had thin straps that connected to the back straps which covered some skin, but exposed the rest, and was long enough to look like a wedding gown.

"oh wow..." not even Cagalli could deny that it was magnificent.

"You should get it Cagalli, it would look beautiful on you."

"Uh-yeah what about you Lacus did you find the one you like?"

"Oh yes, look at this" Lacus showed off the dress that was pink, a nice shade of pink that complemented her hair, it had ruffles in the midsection of the dress and was not as long as Cagalli's but long enough to sway in the wind.

"Wow Lacus it's beautiful"

"thanks.. Now let's go pay I can see that you would like to get out of here."

"yeah very much so."

Kira waking up to sound of Birdie, a mechanical bird made by his best-friend Athrun, took some time to think about the events from the night before.

_"Hey guys , yeah I'm excited, who are you taking Kira?_

_"Umm.." Hesitating a little while looking into Cagalli's eyes he couldn't answer_

_Sensing this Lacus answered instead. "Why me of course silly"_

_"Ahh... didn't expect anything less"............_

_"So Athrun, who are you taking,, although I am quite sure of it already."_

_"Cagalli Yula Attha would you do me the honor accompanying me to the ball? After the question was asked Athrun lowered his lips and kissed Cagalli's delicate hand._

"Ugh..." Kira slapped his hand lightly on his forehead, after walking away from Cagalli's trailing voice replying with a yes, he immediately went to his room to sleep not caring about what anyone would say regarding his absence.

"Hey Kira! Are you up?!"

"What do you want Athrun?"

"I got a surprise for you.. So open up already."

_Please let it not be another mechanical object of affection.. Or friendship.. Or whatever.. _"Sure Hold on a minute" After reaching the door Kira was baffled when he didn't see anyone there, so he decided to stick out his head.

"Athrun where did yo- umfghuh" Kira couldn't finish his sentence because of the mere fact that Athrun just shoved something in his face. Pushing it away to reveal and smiling Athrun Kira couldn't help but ask.

"what's so funny and what did you shove in my face?"

"Kira no thanks? I'm shocked, that's your tux for the ball tomorrow, you and Lacus are going to have fun, she took Cagalli out shopping this morning."

"Oh really?.. I've been thinking about this Ball thing, and I'm starting to reconsider my decision."

" Really?! - I mean you can't.. Lacus is counting on you? What do you think everyone would say knowing you left her alone at the ball?" _Whoa that was close.. Why would I be so happy? Oh right you are starting to develop feelings for Lacus again.. _

Looking at Athrun and being suspicious of his moment of happiness, decided to avoid the topic. "So where are we?"

"We landed in Orb's territory, my guess is that we are dropping off some crew members to their respectful homes after the dance and getting restock to take other's back to their plant homes."

"What?. The ball is taking place here?"

"Uh. I think that would be pretty obvious Kira.. Are you feeling alright?"

" _that means Cagalli.. will be staying here after the ball_..... Uh.. Sure. I think im going to wash up I'll see you for dinner Athrun I need to take care of some things." With that Kira turned and closed the door.

Athrun heard what Kira said and couldn't help be worried.. "I guess true love never fades no matter the circumstances..."

Athrun ran into various crew members on his way to the dining hall, some people were Dearka, Mirialla, and Sai, He exchanged greetings and went on to the hall to get some food.

"Oh hello Athrun"

Turning around Athrun spotted the owner of the wonderful voice. "Hello Lacus, how are you.. I see you are done with your shopping"

"Oh yes, I believe both Cagalli and I have chose wonderful outfits."

"Well that's good to hear, I just picked up the tuxedo's for both Kira and I, since he was still knocked out this morning."

Chuckling a bit Lacus moved a little bit closer, and Athrun didn't seem to mind.

"Hey Lacus why don't you and me meet up tomorrow before the ball, you know give each other a little advice on.. Umm the people we want to be with?"

"Oh.. Sure I don't see any harm in that since the ball is at 7 pm why don't we meet at 6?"

Nodding in approval. Athrun left wit a tray of food, and no sooner did Lacus as well.

Cagalli was walking aimlessly around the Archangel, she couldn't get her mind off of Kira, she started to wonder whether or not he would stay at Orb, with his parents,, and more importantly _her._

Ending up at the Ships Dock looking up at the sky, they were now on earth and just a few miles away was Orb's main city, Cagalli let out a huge sigh as she leaned against a railing.

"Oh Kira..."

" Yes...?"

"AH!" jumping back from the shock, Cagalli fell backwards off the railing, of course with Kira's coordinators skills he caught her and with great strength pulled her back up, once he did this along with Cagalli's strong protest on how she could save herself, Kira lost his footing and ended up with Cagalli landing on top of him.

"Oww... you big Oaf! I could have picked myself up!" Cagalli started to playfully hit Kira on the chest, not noticing the slight blush creeping up on his face.

"Im sorry.. Cagalli it was a reflex."

" well this wouldn't have happened if you didn't surprise me by answering to your name....." With that Cagalli got up and turned around not offering to help Kira up since her thoughts were now worried on whether or not Kira was going to ask her why she said his name._ why did I say his name?_

"Cagalli?....."

"Yeah Kira....?"

Turning around he slowly started walking to door but just stopped long enough to reply. "I hope you have a good time going to the ball with Athrun, ......and staying at Orb." With that said Kira left, leaving an overwhelmed Cagalli and her thoughts alone.

Later that Night Kira kept tossing back and forth he was having this weird dream, it took place at the ball and he waiting for someone, he guessed it was Lacus but wasn't sure, he started to walk out of the ballroom then he spotted a couple talking.

"_We really shouldn't be doing this... it's wrong and I feel like im betraying them"_

"_I know but I really care about you, and It's pretty obvious that they didn't show any real affection towards us when we showed it to them."_

" _You're right.. I love you Athrun Zala_"

"_And I love you Lacus Clyne"_

Kira was shocked he couldn't believe his.. dream eyes. Probably his dream was trying to tell him something.. Wait what was that sound?

_The image shifted to a shadow the figure was hunched over it looks as if the figure saw what he himself had witnessed. Wait could it be?! Cagalli! He tried to scream out but nothing came, he saw as Cagalli turned and left with a few tears in her eyes._

Kira woke up with a startle, why would his dream show that his two best friends would betray Cagalli and himself. Wasn't Athrun in love with Cagalli?, and wasn't he in love with Lacus?... wait who is he kidding he knows he loves Cagalli... but..

"I can't take this.. I have to go for a walk.." Kira got off his bed and went into the hallway he swore he heard some few muffling noises.. He turned to look and found out that there were two people holding each other... no kissing each other, he looked a little closer and was stunned with shock....

Athrun Zala and Lacus Clyne were together in the middle of the night.......

Kissing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I know I said there was going to be a fight and there obviously wasn't, umm hehehe sorry, The story was going so good the way it was so I decided to not put it in, but if you think that Athrun and Kira should fight after this chapter let.**

**me know! Ooo and let me know if It should be about Cagalli or Lacus.**

**oh and **Nyx Kiden  **thanks a lot for reviewing and not mention reading my story, I agree that my stories are very prone to errors in grammer , and im sooo sorry and if you think they storyline needs help it would be great if you could give pointers, thanks again! Yay Kira x Cagalli all the way!**

**Disclaimer: Santa hasn't replied, so give me some time but for now I don't own it.**

Kira was shocked his dream told him everything, they weren't say anything but just kissing, he guessed that if this was his dream he just missed their conversation. He started to retrace back to his dream and remembered he saw Cagalli he looked up quickly to see a figure retreating, he knew it was Cagalli.

Kira ran down the halls heading towards Cagalli's room, of course she would reach it before him but he needed to talk to her, he needed to see whether or not she saw what he saw, and more importantly how she felt about it.

He himself asked whether or not he cared. As he ran down those corridors he couldn't help but think, _this is great now that Athrun and Lacus shown that they care about each other maybe Cagalli could forget about him, and I might have a chance._ After he realized what he was thinking, he shook his head and wrote it off as utter nonsense, and knocked on the door in front of him.

"Cagalli are you there?" Kira whispered so he didn't wake up Kisaka who was in the room over.

"......." no response

"Cagalli, I know you're up... Please we to talk"

"........." still no response.

_Probably I was wrong what if that wasn't Cagalli, but in my dream it was, maybe she just didn't come back to her room._ Kira turned around and was about to walk away when suddenly the door opened and pulled him inside.

"What the he-"

"Shhhhhhhhh" Cagalli held her finger to her mouth attempting to silence the Freedom Gundam Pilot.

"Cagalli, I just wanted to talk, about well uhh.."

"I know Kira.... I saw them too, you are referring to Lacus and Athrun right?"

Kira nodded his head slowly, he thought his sister was taking this way to calmly.

"Hmmm.. Cagalli, are you okay?"

" Oh yeah Kira I'm just fine, I mean so what if Athrun is cheating on me with _your_ girlfriend, I think the person who should be upset is you... how are you feeling by the way Kira?"

Kira was now scared she was holding back way too much anger and that was never good when he came out all at once on one person.

"I am but.... I guess I kind of knew it was going on.."

"What?! You knew and couldn't bother to tell me?!"

"Cagalli I'm sorry, I didn't know for sure, it's not like I caught them before tonight, I just kind of I don't know sub-consciously knew."

Sigh "Yeah... me 2, Lately when Lacus was around he would either ignore me completely or get closer to try and, I don't know I guess get her jealous."

"I'm sorry Cagalli" Kira put a reassuring hand on his sister's shoulders. Cagalli looked down and blush, but turned to the side to try and hide it, Kira saw this and removed his hand.

"So.. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm going to wait to see if he tells me, I... umm need him to go to ball, and you need Lacus right?"

"Umm yeah I guess I do, but maybe we could--"

" Shhh!, Kisaka is waking up I'll talk to you tomorrow bye Kira!" Cagalli pushed Kira out the door and with a heavy Sigh he dragged himself to his room for some much needed rest, _man I was sooo close too._

The next morning Cagalli was up early, working on the simulators when someone came over and kissed her on the cheek, she cringed a little when she realized who he was, wondering whether or not he was going to tell her.

"Hey my lovely princess, how are you? Did you sleep well?"

"Hey Athrun..." Cagalli completely ignored him and went back to her game.

Athrun slept great the little midnight rendezvous with Lacus last night was just what he needed, it was so perfect too, when they talked about meeting before the ball they met tonight and when they said at 6 they meant 6 hours from that present time they were talking, no one could have figured it out, but then why did he feel like someone had seen them last night?

Athrun noticed Cagalli was into her game and didn't feel like disturbing her, he just said he'll pick her up at 5:30 so they can eat before the ball and left.

Once he left Cagalli felt horrible, why couldn't he just tell her? She really didn't care, she wanted to be with Kira if Athrun and Lacus just came out and be honest then they could go together and she and Kira could go together as "brother and sister" but nonetheless still together.

"Ugh... I better get some breakfast."

"Good morning Ms. Attha, how are you today?"

"Oh I'm just great Lacus, and starved im going to get some food"

"Oh my so am I, can we sit together?"

" I don't see any harm in that...._not yet anyways_" what was she thinking hurting my brother like that?!

"Excuse me? I'm sorry I didn't catch that last part"

"Oh never mind let's go"

After they got their food they conviently found a spot at a table where Athrun and Kira sat, it looked like Athrun was chatting up a storm while Kira just sat there playing with his food.

"Why hello boys"

"Hey Lacus, come sit down, Oh hello Cagalli I see you got away from your simulators"

" Yeah hahahaha... _jerk"_

"What was that?"

"Oh umm wow I'm hungry." Cagalli sat down across from Kira, and Kira picked up his head and looked into her eyes trying to tell her something. Cagalli tried to make it out but was distracted when Lacus called her name.

"Cagalli, did you hear what I said?"

"Umm no sorry Lacus could you repeat it?"

"Oh certainly... I said that you bought the most beautiful dress out of the entire district and that you will look most radiant tonight at the ball don't you agree?"

"Oh right, it's a great dress I guess."

"Oh well I can't wait to see you in it Cagalli, I'm going to be a lucky guy taking you to the ball, the most beautiful girl in there, well tied with Lacus of course."

Lacus laughed and Cagalli glared while Kira just got up.

"Cagalli can I talk to you for a moment?"

After turning away from her glare she looked at Kira and muttered a quick 'sure' and got up to follow him, the other two sitting at the table just followed their figured completely dumbfounded for a second but then were relieved to have some alone time.

"they are not going to tell us Cagalli."

"No shit Kira, Athrun asked me how was I doing this morning as if nothing happened."

"same with Lacus, she actually came into my room to wake me up, it's like they are trying to make sure we don't find out."

"I guess they aren't really good at that."

"Yeah... what are we going to do?

"I don't care, he can do whatever the hell he wants after the ball I won't have to see his face anymore, im going to be staying in Orb and that's final."

Kira was about to respond but Cagalli had already turned around and started stomping down the hall heading to god knows where.

"Damn...this isn't going good."

After dressing up accordingly and savagely trying to hurt anyone who got near her with make-up Cagalli finally gave up after 1 hr. and was know wearing that most beautiful dress, and with her partly up not all the way up like in the show when she wears a dress and ribbons coming down from both sides.

Lacus, looked like Lacus, pretty and all this is not Lacus bashing I just don't feel like describing her, hehe who am I kidding yeah it's bashing She looked absolutely normal and in her usual way had her little smile on her voice with her harmonious voice wishing everyone a happy time at the ball knowing that she will, or yes she will.

Exactly on the dot Athrun and Kira came to pick up Cagalli and Lacus, Kira and Lacus didn't schedule a time but it was assumed they would all go as a group.

"Oh my lord, Cagalli you... look.. Well you look hot" Athrun replied upon seeing her.

"Oh thanks a lot Ath-" But Cagalli was cut off by Athrun's voice again.

"And you look wonderful Lacus" Yeah way to single me out Zaft boy, what a jerk.

"Hey let's just go" Athrun took Cagalli's arm and lead her outside the ship unto the grounds of Orb's ballroom don't ask my story Kira did the same with Lacus. He just didn't compliment her since he was in complete utter shock on how beautiful Cagalli looked, actually there were no words for it, she was always beautiful so he couldn't use that word to describe her, there was no perfect word to describe her since perfect wasn't even enough.

Once there everyone took their positions , Captain Rameus said a few words similar to 4 nights prior to this occasion, a lot of clapping went on and then the music started.

Athrun asked Cagalli to dance, and she reluctantly accepted, Lacus after waiting for Kira to ask her got up and dragged him to the dance floor.

It was a simple nice clean beat, and it was noticeable that Athrun and Lacus were dancing with each more than their original dance partners, Kira and Cagalli just looked on. Somewhere throughout the dance Lacus said she had to us the bathroom, and after leaving just 1 minute later Athrun said he was going to get drinks.

So there they were with the music dying down together, knowing that their partners were off with each other but not bothering to catch them...again.

"You look....perfect tonight Cagalli...." Kira said slowly as he grabbed her hand motioning for her to dance with him.

Cagalli blushed and noticed a slow song came on, she moved in closer and leaned her head softly against his chest, feeling the rise and fall of it, and for some odd reason the quickness in his heart's pace.

"Thanks Kira... it means a lot to me" She looked up and caught his beautiful violet eyes, if only this could last forever.....

"hey Can I take her Kira?.." Kira turned around to see Athrun had return and a little while later Lacus was showing up too, with her clothes a little dishevel.

"Uhh- sure just holding her for you...." Cagalli looked on as she was passed back to Athrun, and saw Kira passing y a surprised Lacus who he did not even give a glance, she looked at her clothes then down at Athrun, she saw Kira disappear behind the doors and didn't think about her next move.

**_Slap! _**the sound went across the dance floor everyone turned their heads even though the music kept going, Cagalli flew by everyone and out the doors leaving a red faced Athrun, wide-eyes Lacus and a whole group of shipmates surprised at what happened. She didn't care she needed to find him.

She needed to tell him.

_Read and review can't wait to see what happens next!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm sooo glad that I reviews Yay me! First of all I would like to thank the people who reviewed by work:**

**Elena The Only Female Werewolf **

**XStarryNightX**

**crystalteardrops**

**Nyx Kiden **

**Thanks again guys for reviewing it means a lot to me especially since I have Athrun x Cagalli fans actually liking this story hehe, remember always tell me if you think I should change something hehehe thanks!**

**Disclaimer: :looks around: Ahh.. Yeah this thing again.... I think with all the pranks I played this year I might get coal for Christmas... sorry hehehe.**

**_We Shouldn't Be_**

Running down the hall not bothering to look at the streams of faces she was passing by, and all the voices calling out her name, Cagalli ran as fast as she could to catch up to that brown hair violet-eyed coordinator. She needed to reach him she needed to get to him, to tell him everything, to hear him say how he felt and if by some miracle she felt the same way.

Cagalli running at a lightning fast speed almost missed her stop when she came to her destination, she wasn't sure if he was going to be here, but she needed to look here first before anywhere else. Cagalli came to knock at the door that belong to Kira's room, she hesitated at first but she knew what she had to do.

_I have to do this now!, if I don't I'll regret it for the rest of my life...at Orb...probably without Kira. **knock knock. **Oh Kira please be there. **knock knock!!**_

_Screw it _ "Kira open this door right now!" Orb members and Naturals alike turned to look at the person who was yelling at a door which seemed to hold no one beyond it. "**_What are you looking at?!_**" Cagalli stomped away heading to place she thought he would be at.

Athrun was still standing motionless after the slap he received from Cagalli, he was speechless. _did she know?_ He looked over to Lacus who was staring intently at him wondering whether or not she should go to him.

Lacus thought it was all over, the whole thing was out in the open somehow Cagalli found out, and Kira must know too, obviously Cagalli would have gone to tell him once she left, it was all over.

"Lacus...did you tell them?"

"What?! Of course not Athrun, did you accidentally tell them or left some type of hint?"

"No we were so careful, and it hasn't even been going on for that long... wait! God how stupid were we, even though I took Cagalli to dance on the floor immediately after we came back she must have saw your outfit!" Lacus looked down and blushed, it was true it was pretty messed up.

"Oh my... I'm deeply sorry Athrun but I was still pretty dazed.. After umm well, you know I didn't notice."

"Umm cough yeah sorry about that too, it's really not your fault, what's done is done, come on let's go." Athrun took Lacus arm and walked out of the ballroom, throughout all that everyone still stood there standing and once they officially left they started dancing again.

Cagalli ended up at yet another dead end, she thought for sure after checking the kitchen, the living quarters and the Captain's room, that she would finally find him at the deck, but yet it was to no avail. She walked slowly to the railing this is where she came to think about her problems, this is where she came to let the wind blow gently through her golden locks, she had been coming her often, finding herself pondering about her life, and who she wants in it, she knew for a fact Kira was apart of her ideal world.

She thought back to the day where she came to this exact spot and Kira was here, he caught her and she had played with him....

Cagalli was walking aimlessly around the Archangel, she couldn't get her mind off of Kira, she started to wonder whether or not he would stay at Orb, with his parents,, and more importantly _her._

_Ending up at the Ships Dock looking up at the sky, they were now on earth and just a few miles away was Orb's main city, Cagalli let out a huge sigh as she leaned against a railing._

_"Oh Kira..."_

_" Yes...?"_

_"AH!" jumping back from the shock, Cagalli fell backwards off the railing, of course with Kira's coordinators skills he caught her and with great strength pulled her back up, once he did this along with Cagalli's strong protest on how she could save herself, Kira lost his footing and ended up with Cagalli landing on top of him._

_"Oww... you big Oaf! I could have picked myself up!" Cagalli started to playfully hit Kira on the chest, not noticing the slight blush creeping up on his face._

_"Im sorry.. Cagalli it was a reflex."_

_"well this wouldn't have happened if you didn't surprise me by answering to your name....." With that Cagalli got up and turned around not offering to help Kira up since her thoughts were now worried on whether or not Kira was going to ask her why she said his name. why did I say his name?_

_"Cagalli?....."_

_"Yeah Kira....?"_

_Turning around he slowly started walking to door but just stopped long enough to reply. "I hope you have a good time going to the ball with Athrun, ......and staying at Orb." With that said Kira left, leaving an overwhelmed Cagalli and her thoughts alone._

" Haha...Kira.. How you make me think...the impossible" Cagalli turned around she looked over the deck... he wasn't here this time... "Kira...why have you not come this time as I spoke your name..." Cagalli started to walk towards the door...maybe it just wasn't meant to be.

A shadow went into the hangar of the Archangel's, it faced the Freedom Gundam that was set up on it's stance, after opening the hatch, it went into the cockpit and started up the Gundam, from there the alarm went on and drew the attention of Orb and the ship's crew.

Athrun and Lacus who just entered the Archangel were alarmed to hear the alert sound go off and rushed to find out the source of the problem. Captain Rameus Went to the deck and talked to the members on patrol.

"What is going on here? How can there be a problem while we are on Orb's territory?!"

"I don't know Captain.. But it seems somehow someone got past our security and Orb's security and broke into our hangar, the cameras are out and it seems to be trouble, what should we do?"

"Alert Orb officials and send some men armed down there, we still have some military equipment in there and we wouldn't want that to fall into the wrong hands.."

"But Captain..."

"Just do it!... oh no.. Hanger 2 report, has the Freedom Mobile suit been extracted from Hanger 1 yet?"

"No Captain, the Freedom Mobile Suit Gundam was schedule to be taken tomorrow noon."

"Damn... Sai and Mirialla!"

"Yes captain?" "Yes?"

"Gather more crew members to report to hangar one, no action has been taken yet and for that we should feel lucky, the main objective of this intruder is the Freedom Gundam send Orb our distress signal now!"

"Yes Mam!"

"Captain what is going on?"

"I do not know for sure Zala, but I believe someone has came hoping to get the Freedom Gundam, can you take some of your men and go down with Orb and my crew to check it?"

"Of course Captain.... Lacus wait here with Captain Rameus."

"Yes Athrun.. be careful."

"Hmm.. Yzak Dearka let's go!"

"Humph.. I don't see why we have to do this.."

"Oh shut it Yzak and let's go."

"Fine..."

Captain Rameus watched as crowds dispersed into groups wondering where Kira and Cagalli could be at, she was worried but she needed to know who this intruder was and what was his motive.

Cagalli was wondering around the hallways, everyone was in a state of panic, and rushing off too certain places, she thought that she should go to the Captain and see what she could do to help but she needed to find Kira first, she prayed to god that he was alright.

Several groups encircled the Hangar, it was dispersed into 3 groups. One group off at the left except of the hangar were a group of men gathered from the Archangel's staff, the group in the right exit was members of Orb, and the main exit was of course Athrun, Yzak, and Dearka.

The Gundam started to move and the message got back to the Captain.

"What?! Shoot now don't let it leave the premises!, but take cover don't spare any lives!" Rameus practically shouted over the intercom.

"You heard the Captain FIRE ALL WEAPONRY NOW!"

Once again the sounds of gunfire signified battle, civilians took refuge in Orb's territory while men where facing the Freedom Gundam with nothing but there bodies and a few weapons.

"Athrun this is ridiculous! We can't possibly defeat a Gundam with these weapons, we should try to get some type of mobile suit, where is your Justice Gundam Athrun?!" Yzak yelled at Athrun before firing some missiles at the Gundam which had no affect.

"If you forgot Yzak they took that in to signify the end of battle they did the same with your Buster Gundam right? They were going to do the same to the Freedom and the sky grasper but it was delayed until tomorrow!"

"Damn this sucks we'll never hold it off!"

"Can you girls stop arguing and keep firing it hasn't really done anything so we might have a chance" Dearka started to move to another position and fired his gun directed at the leg.

"Great idea Dearka if we all concentrate at the leg we can disable it! HEY EVERYONE AIM FOR THE LEGS ARCHANGEL'S CREW AIM FOR THE LEFT, ORD THE RIGHT AND WE'LL GET IT!"

The crew listened to the order and started to fire, The Gundam was still not moving and it made the people guess that the thief didn't know how to use it.

Cagalli stumbled into the Hangar, looking upon the battle. _what's going on, why is everyone firing at the Kira's Gundam?_ " ATHRUN!"

Athrun stopped firing and saw Cagalli, he ran to her and tried to hug her but she pushed him away, he didn't take offence. "Cagalli you shouldn't be here it's dange-"

"What's going on?! Why Is everyone shooting at the Freedom Gundam?"

Athrun had to practically yell to hear Cagalli and to be able to be understandable.

"Someone has infiltrated the ship and had taken over the Freedom Gundam, lucky for us they don't know how to use it."

"Where's Kira?!"

"We don't know he hasn't be seen since..." Athrun looked down and Cagalli just stared at him, he looked really ashamed and sorry.

The noise started to get louder and it seemed the Gundam was now moving.

"Cagalli go back to the deck now it's getting serious, we don't want there to be any casualties."

"No....."

"What?" Athrun couldn't hear Cagalli's response and then a loud explosion was heard, it seemed that the pilot of the Gundam did know how to use it since now it just shot a hole through the wall and caused mass panic, a few men were stuck under some rumble but not seriously hurt, Athrun rushed off to help get the men and to continue fighting the Gundam.

Cagalli looked at the Gundam and noticed that it hasn't intentionally hurt anyone, and that it's movements were with ease as if it was the pilot of this Gundam many times before.... She found him.

Cagalli looked down at her dress and ripped the dress so it was so long in length anymore, she needed to be able to move fast. She ran to the sky grasper and hopped in with all the commotion no one noticed. She started the engines and took flight following the Gundam that was now in midair outside in Orb's territory avoiding fire.

"Cagalli what in heaven's name are you doing in that sky grasper?!" Captain Rameus made contact to the sky grasper.

"Obviously Captain I'm going after the person who took the Gundam, because it seems to be dodging Orb's missiles pretty well and it seems to be fleeing with our Property."

"But..."

"Don't worry Captain I'll get it back, ending transmission!"

"Cagalli Wait -" The signal went off. "Shit!.. Tell Orb to cease fire, as there future reprehensive and Queen is in the Sky Grasper chasing after the Freedom Gundam."

"Yes Mam"

_Cagalli I hope you know what you are doing._

"Captain Rameus, if I main interject, I think I should contact plant we still have some left over Gins that may be able to help."

"I thank you for your humble offer Ms. Clyne but I have to decline, Cagalli will retrieve the Gundam...I hope ..for now it would be of great help if you could locate Ensign Yamato."

"Umm.. I would be most delighted too."

Athrun and the other men ran up to the deck, watching the Sky grasper leave from the hanger chasing the Gundam, he knew it was Cagalli and now he was worried.

"Captain how could you let her do this?!"

"Mr. Zala I assure you I had nothing to do with this, and it is in my most sincerest apologies, but I do believe it was our only option we do not know what the thief wishes and with Cagalli directly after it, we will be able to learn of it soon enough."

"Ugh.. I hope she'll be alright.."

Cagalli chased after the Freedom Gundam and shot at it with a great amount of ammunition, she shot it a few times, and managed to damage it's right arm, she looked around her location and noticed that she had fled far from Orb's base.. _shit_ _can't expect any back-up from here._ She decided to try and make contact with the Gundam pilot.

"If you could hear please set down the Gundam I do not wish to kill, but I will if you do not yield by my wishes."

The Pilot gave no response and kept in motion, Cagalli shot a few warning shots, but it still did not stop. After a few more minutes of firing at the Gundam and the Gundam not firing back, Cagalli gave up.

"Is it you... Kira?"

The Gundam came to slow down and stopped at a near by Island. Cagalli lowered her sky grasper and jumped out, she walked slowly too the Gundam hesitant that she was making a very big mistake and cautiously held her gun behind her back.

She slowly climbed the Gundam which was now on the shore of the island and was in a sort of sitting or kneeling position, she got to the hatch that led to the cockpit, for all she knew the pilot could be aiming the gun at her and once it opens he will shoot her. Why would she think it would be Kira, why did he need to sneak to get _his_ Gundam.

Cagalli held up her Gun in the air and then slowly dropped it, it now layed in the sand about 10 feet down from her, she closed her eyes as the hatched opened and awaited to see her fate.

R & R Yay!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys finally I get to update sorry about the wait, were having some uploading problems so I had to wait awhile plus schoolwork was piling up from before the thanksgiving break, anyways im sooo happy with the reviews I got and I found out there is another loyal Kira x Cagalli fan so I would love to put that person's name here: x1nfernal  **

**Yay!!! And thanks to others that reviewed, oh and a want to post a response to a reviewer's opinion**

**From: Audriel **

**An unique couple I like it! But honestly I still prefer Athrun/Cagalli pairing. I think Kira and Cagalli are pretty much alike, their hair model and how easily they cry ;) I'm waiting for the next chap, hope everything goes well for both of them.**

**I agree with you on the fact that they cry a lot, but it is at hard times and I believe I may be inclined to feel the same way, the fact that they are so similar , in my personal opinion makes it better, it makes me feel as if they are apart of each other, like I know they are twins but I feel like they are soul mates as well, hehe I know it sounds weird. Sorry my opinion.**

**Anyways on with the story Disclaimer: I don't own anything… :goes cry in a corner:**

Slowly the hatch to the cockpit of the Freedom Gundam opened, it was as if time was slowing down, Cagalli dared not open her eyes for she was too afraid that it wouldn't be Kira, or even worst that it would be him, what would she say to him, what would she do.. How could she explain slapping Athrun…and chasing after him in hopes of telling him her undying love for him?

It seemed like she waited forever, and nothing happened she wanted to open her eyes she wanted to see violet eyes looking right back at her, she wanted to feel his strong arms around her, she wanted him, if only she could open her eyes….

"Captain we should go in search of Cagalli she hasn't respond and it's been an hour!" Athrun was going crazy

" Zala I will not have you raise your voice at me, we are all currently aware of the situation in another hour we will send out a rescue party if need be, but right now I believe we need to have faith in Cagalli, where is Lacus?" The Captain turned to the door just in time to see Lacus run in with a Maintenance worker.

"Where have you been Ms. Clyne?"

" I have recovered someone who last saw Mr. Yamato"… Lacus pulled forward the worker, " Please speak"

" Uh, sure I last saw that Yamato kid, heading out, It looked like he had some equipment, but im not sure, I think It may have been a gun, like I said though, not to sure."

" Thank you for your input, you can leave.. I guess we stay at plan A, wait for Cagalli"

Cagalli felt some movement, she heard light footsteps, It was safe to say the person came out of the Gundam, the next thing she knew she felt the presence was no longer in front of her, she quickly opened her eyes and looked with haste. No one was there but the hatch was clearly opened she was about to turn around but hands caught her and covered her mouth while the other encircled around her waist strongly.

**"**Shhh…." Cagalli's eyes lit up again, it was just like that time when Kira pulled her into an embrace inside the freedom Gundam it felt so warm… and right, just like now. She relaxed a bit still not turning around to see who was holding her, half of her already knew who it was, but the other half could never be too sure.

The person let go of her mouth but not her waist, and placed the hand previously holding her mouth shut over his other one, to fully hold her around her waist, Cagalli now completely letting down all her defenses leaned back and rested her head on his shoulder and under the crook of his neck. She was absolutely comfortable now, she had her eyes closed but she knew his scent, she smelled him and felt his hair, felt him breathing slowly, and his chin was rested ontop of her head.

Cagalli unconsciously lifted her hands to caress his hair he bent down a little, which inevitably ended with him kissing her hair, soft little kisses, she played with his hair a little more as he held her a little more firmly, she wanted to tell him sooo badly,

Cagalli slowly lost all thoughts, she felt her eyes get heavy, she tried to open them but it only open slightly and only long enough to see those red locks of hair covering his face and a small yet sweet smile on his face, she eventually went to sleep in his arms.

"That's it!!!!!, Im going out there!, Yzak, Dearka you're coming with me!"

" Hold on Zala, you shouldn't be so rash you never know if-"

" If what Captain? That she is seriously hurt?, it's been 4 hours, I will not let her be out there alone for so long! Now excuse me but im going…"

Athrun got only as far as to the door before he was stopped by the pink-haired coordinator.

" Athrun… maybe the Captain is right… and you should stay here with me-us…."

Athrun knew what she was saying and couldn't help but respond with the truth…he was one messed up guy. " Im sorry Lacus, but I have to find Cagalli, and I have to make sure she's alright…. I don't know what I'll do without her."

Lacus looked down as Athrun swept by her with Dearka and Yzak following closely behind, Lacus really didn't cry, she was a strong female, but this time she couldn't stop it from straying away from the others kept hidden inside.

Athrun searched for hours looking everywhere they could have possibly gone, considering that they wouldn't have gotten to far without one being shot down.. But there were no signs of battle.

" Damn where is she?! It's as if she just disappeared!"

" Cool it Athrun we should have a real search Party tomorrow, it's really late it's 2 in the morning, let's get some rest and check in the morning."

" You guys can go back, but im staying."

" Listen Zala stop being dumb, she is perfectly fine we'll search tomorrow, it's no good if we find her in danger and we're too tired to help right? So let's go and come back tomorrow morning."

"……. Fine let's head back for now."

" You have to do some apologizing to the Captain if you wish to sleep in the Archangel tonight.. Haha"

" Very Funny…let's just go."

Cagalli woke up smelling the fresh air, and feeling immensely warm, she turned around and noticed she was rapped in warm sheets, and was in a little hut, close to the shore line, on the beach she was at just the night before. She looked around and retraced all the events that happened it was as if it was all meant to happen, or that it was planned out somehow.

She got up slowly surveying her surroundings, the hut was pretty empty, and it looked as if there was only one room attached to it and no other place to go, so naturally walking slowly to the corner of the opening she peeked her head inside.

It looked like a kitchen and a resting quarter, it had a couch and a little refrigerator with a little stove right next to it, it also had a letter on a small desk, she picked it up leisurely, and read it carefully. It was a note addressed to her, and It seemed to be from Kira!

_Dear Cagalli, _

_ I know you may be having a million questions right now, such as what exactly happened last night, and where did I go? How did we get here? And why Im not here right now…I'm sorry, I as you have discovered was the one to take the Freedom Gundam, I know you are wondering why I had to steal it but, there is a reason behind it. Everything was planned, or expected to happen really. I knew they were going to meet, it was inevitable, and I knew you wouldn't be able to handle it anymore, especially if you thought that I was seriously affected by it, just to let you know I wasn't. I left knowing you would come after me, I don't know how you got away from Athrun and Lacus but I know you did, obviously you wouldn't be reading this if you didn't get away somehow…hopefully you didn't do anything you regret. _Cagalli blushed at this

_I had to stage the stealing attempt, and then the actual accomplishment of it, so it would give you time to go after me, I thought you were going to take the jeep not the sky grasper, but nice choice, I'm soo sorry Cagalli for all this deception, but I had to, we would have never got the chance to talk…alone on the Archangel, and you were going to go to Orb, so this was the only way, I'm sorry Cagalli… But please do me a favor and wait for me.._

_KY_

After Cagalli was done with the letter she put it down almost ready to cry, "Oh Kira…." She sat down at the couch, and knew what she was going to do… she would wait for him just like he had asked her too, she would wait for him to return for as long as it takes.

**Hi Hi I know this is shorter than the others and im soo sorry but Thanksgiving is tomorrow and I need to help mi Madre con la comida… Haha I know Spanish. Anyways I hope you liked it! R &R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys I hope you like the way it is turning out, as you know was having a serious bug issue so I couldn't post anything new, but Yay 2 chapters up in one day, hope that'll make my readers happy.**

**Disclaimer: …… I have nothing funny to say, sorry I don't own Gundam Seed, or Destiny or anything but my puppies…and this cute little teddy bear with a pink nose, and fluffy ears… and okay sorry on with it the story!**

**" **Captain there has been a report from Orb's fleet that they have spotted some movement on a remote island…the coordinates are 50 degrees West from Orb's shore and 100 kilometers."

" Thank you, Good job, is Orb sending any men to investigate thoroughly?"

" I do not know Captain, I will send a message though and ask for a quick reply"

" Good, keep up contact with them and once you find out all the necessary information, give them to Zala's crew."

" Yes Ma'am."

Rameus sat down and rubbed her head, she thought she would finally be relieved of her duties but now this minor incident has turned out into a catastrophe, first someone steals a mobile suit that can very lethal in the wrong hands, heck even in the right hands, and then the Princess soon to be Queen of Orb, has gone missing while being in pursuit of the Thief. _Damn_. _She has to make a unity speech today too…we need her to come back and safely. What was I thinking?_

" Ma'am?"

" Yes, what is it?"

" I have received all information from Orb and have relayed it to Athrun Zala and his crew, they are preparing to set out as we speak, they are going to be joined with a few military subs from Orb."

" Good, open a communication link with Zala's Sub unit and Orb, we must keep in contact at all times."

" Yes Ma'am!"

Athrun watched as local subs came into place awaiting their pilots, _Damn this won't be good enough to go up against the Freedom Gundam._

" Athrun!" Athrun turned around to see Lacus running to him, she ran straight into his arms and embraced him, Athrun wasn't too shocked at this and kept his hands by his side. " Oh Athrun please don't go, these sub-units won't be enough, they can't even be airborne, Cagalli is missing, and with my most deepest regrets I am saddened for your heartbreak, but we can't even find Kira, there is nothing we can do against the Freedom Gundam. I think….we should leave it to Orb… Cagalli is strong I'm sure she is fine, but I don't think we should put your life at jeopardy to find out for sure."

Athrun pushed Lacus away gently, and while turning around to put his back to face Lacus he lowered his head and whispered softly. " I can't believe you would actually say such a thing Lacus,.. You were always so kind-hearted and gentle, and caring about other's well-being before your own, why have you changed? is it because of me?…have I done this to you? Or was it because of Kira….even worst…is it jealousy?

Lacus was shocked and initially put her hand up to her face trying to cover tears.

Athrun made no gesture to comfort her. " I'm sorry Lacus, even though they would probably never love us in return as much as …they love each other, I still... I still love Cagalli, and Kira is my best friend… what we did was…it was wrong Lacus… and I'm so sorry Lacus…but you must understand that I am to find Cagalli, bring her back and make her queen ...with me right beside her ruling Orb, you and Kira should be as one, governing over Plant….I have to go now.. Dearka, Yzak you ready?"

" Yea, we've been waiting on you!"

" Yeah let's get this over with!"

" Right…go back to the deck Lacus." Athrun kissed Lacus, a soft bitter-sweet kiss, implying that it would be their last. " Goodbye.." Athrun Hopped into the sub-unit, and prepared to leave. Lacus all the while staring at the space he once occupied, _No…it wasn't suppose to be like this…_

The Sub-Units left, and Lacus walked back knowing that what Athrun said was right, Kira and Cagalli aren't meant to be together, and Kira and her were.

" Kira if you could hear me I'm terribly Sorry!…I…I…never meant to hurt you, I wanted you to be happy really… I didn't think that you and I would end up together, but after so much we've been through…is it not fate?…wherever you are Kira…please come back to me….I'll wait for you Kira I promise I will." Lacus walked backwards slowly before turning to leave the hangar and going to retreat back to her room to think about her situation.

Kira was in his freedom Gundam flying around aimlessly, he needed to think, he wanted to be with Cagalli, so very much, be he knew no one would accept them, plus Athrun and Cagalli were suppose to be together to reign over Orb, and he guessed if Lacus was still interested in him…then that would mean he was suppose to join her at Plant. He was so confused, who knows maybe Cagalli wasn't even waiting for him right now, he left some food and entertainment…sort of, if you call video simulators entertainment, but Cagalli gets bored and impatient easily…she probably left..

He stopped by a near-by land that was filled with rocks, and could be considered a wasteland if it wasn't for the patch of water at the edge of it, he landed his Gundam quickly and hopped out, he kept thinking about a wild dream, If Cagalli did return this love that he held for her, they could run away, find some place that no one dares to enter, he would keep the Freedom Gundam, and she would probably steal the sky grasper, and they could create a house, where just the two or them or the people they trust the most can live… but then again that's only in his dream.

Kira let out a small sob, he knew nothing like that could happen, he didn't even know he was capable of feeling this way and thinking about future events in his life, he was never one for romantic stuff, or relationships, the war had made him hard, stone-cold, but Cagalli, she lit up a fire in him, she made him strong and compassionate. Kira started to cry slowly, he didn't know what to do, he wished that Cagalli's fake father didn't show her that picture, he also felt that if he was artificially put into their mother's body, maybe there is some chance that genetically, he and Cagalli weren't related, he felt like the only way was to get a blood test.

" Ugh…all this thinking is really taking it's toll on my head…" Kira sat up and stretched. " Maybe I should just find out how Cagalli feels before making plans.." Kira got back into his mobile suit and started to head back to his hut.

" There it is!!" Athrun told Captain Rameus that he has spotted the hut where there was a report of movement from a rather large object, he pulled up to shore and jumped out with his crew.

" Alright we bust in there and we take them by storm, it might be that the thief has accomplices so be careful."

" Please Athrun we can take care of ourselves all we need to worry about is Cag-" "Who's there?!"

Cagalli came rushing out with a pole, Athrun saw her and caught her, Cagalli tried to struggle afraid at who it was, knowing it wasn't Kira but them realized it was Athrun.

"Athrun?! What are you doing here?.. And why are so many men here?"

" Cagalli you haven't given any word to the Archangel and we grew worried, are you alright? Where is the thief? did you get him?…why are you in this hut? Where you shot down and you couldn't move? What hap-" " Calm Down Athrun everything is fine , I'm okay you really shouldn't be here, listen I think ill just stay here for awhile… I'm waiting for some…thing so you can just go back, the sky grasper is okay, it's around back, now just leave…go back to Lacus and the rest of the people on the Archangel."

Cagalli turned around and started to walk back inside the hut, with a quick command Athrun ordered one of the men from Orb to retrieve the Sky grasper then he motioned for Yzak to start up the sub-units and for Dearka and the other Orb soldier to check inside the hut.

Cagalli knew what was going and started to run, Athrun caught her and held on tight, Cagalli started kicking and yelling. " LET GO OF ME ZALA YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!., LET GO RIGHT NOW!!!! YOU ORB SOLDIERS ARE A DISGRACE YOU SHOULD BE TAKING ORDERS FROM ME!, PUT ME DOWN PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW BEFORE I HURT YOU ZALA, PUT ME DOWN RI-"

Athrun covered her mouth and while dragging her back to the sub-unit whispered into her ear. " I'm sorry Cagalli, I don't know what the thief did to you, I'm so sorry that I didn't come in time to rescue you but I'm here now and I'll take you back to the Archangel to get you all better." Athrun kissed Cagalli on her forehead, " I'm also so sorry for betraying you, I want you to know Cagalli I care about you and only you, I just thought you didn't feel the same way, but I promise I'll never leave you again and I'll be right by your side when you make that speech today in front of all Orb members and everyone alike, this is unity Cagalli, and we will be united. I'm so sorry Cagalli please forgive me." Athrun started to cry a little but not so much that it was noticeable.

Cagalli was crying uncontrollably now, still trying with what ever ounce of strength she had left to get away from his grasp and tear at his hands from her mouth.

_No! No! LET ME GO!!, GET OFF OF ME!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!! KIRA, PLEASE KIRA COME! ..Kira… Come save me… I'm trying so hard but…I'm sorry I can't wait for you._

" Athrun there's no one in the house!"

" Alright let's leave right now, before he comes back our priority is to bring Cagalli to Orb, then we can immediately send out a larger fleet to retrieve the Freedom Gundam"

" Right!"

" I got the sky grasper, there were signs of the Freedom Gundam here but it's obviously gone."

" Right , let's head back now, Dearka help me put Cagalli into the Sub-unit."

" Yeah,, okay she's always been a little feisty." This earned him a kick from Cagalli. "Ouch!.. Athrun you really need to do something about your girl." And again another kick. " Damn!"

" Haha be careful Dearka I can't even control her."

" Yeah whatever, let's get out of here already. I don't want an ambush from the enemy."

The Sub-units were loaded and set off with the sky-grasper in air, Cagalli was now released but didn't say anything…she just stared at the underwater beauty and cried silently along with the tears of the ocean.

Kira landed his Gundam next to the hut, he immediately noticed the Sky grasper was gone and jumped out of his Gundam and ran to the hut. Searching frantically for Cagalli, he came up with nothing, he sat down on his bed with defeat. " She left….she did not wait…hah of course, she went back to the Archangel and must've told everyone I took the Gundam, well, what do I do now…" Kira flopped back on his bed and closed his eyes, the last image he dreamt was that of him and Cagalli, under a arch full of flowers sharing their first kiss…

**Hey guys that's it ..ooo sad ending to this chapter but tell em what you think R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter of course I would like to thank the following reviewers:**

X1nfernal : **Haha I soo love sad stories too!, but don't worry im going to try to make a happy ending, unless my readers wanted different!**

Roscoe16 : **Oops I wasn't trying to make anyone hate Lacus and Athrun, but hey that's cool, I guess I kind of this thing where as I'm really angry at Lacus for seemingly having every guy in love with her, I mean she had Athrun and now she wants Kira, cough anyways yeah glad you like my story! Thanks for reviewing.**

sadistic lunatic : **YAY!!! I'm so happy there is another Kira and Cagalli fan!, and sorry about the anomynous thing ..hehe i didn't mean to i didn't know that you had to disable that...:sweatdrops: Thanks for your support you rule!!**

**Okay this chapter Is going to be…umm well just be ready for possible shocks, hehe **

**Disclaimer: You know that movie Santa Clause?, with Tim Allen? And how it showed Santa switching places with people when he…err dies well I think that is the reason why my wish hasn't been granted.. I mean honestly, it must be someone who doesn't like me… so Gundam Seed and it's characters don't belong to me…yet grins mischievously.**

" Captain Zala's crew has came back"

"Good I will go down there to check up on them personally, keep an eye out for any activity and monitor any units in progress." Rameus left without getting a response from the crew.

"Let go of me! I can handle myself Athrun!" Cagalli pushed Athrun away furiously and walked passed a worried looking crew that consisted of Mirialla, Sai and others.

"What is going on here…Cagalli? Where are you-" "Leave her alone she's not going to listen to you Captain".

"And why is that Mr. Zala?"

"I don't know but it seems as if she wasn't happy to see us."

"Well then I suggest you talk to her and calm her down, she needs to be prepared for the unity speech in…" Rameus looked down at her watch. " 4 hours, the rest of you get back to your stations, make all necessary preparations and contacts to figure out where you will be heading, if you are staying here at orb we are going to need your documents of resignation, and if you are going to Plant aboard the Archangel, or any other colony, then make sure to tell us, that is all." The crowd dispersed along with Rameus.

" Athrun…maybe someone else should talk to her, she doesn't seem to happy with you at this moment." came a voice from behind Athrun, which belonged to Lacus.

"Yeah but who else will have the guts to talk to that rash and ill-tempered woman?" Dearka was joking but this obviously got on Athrun's nerves.

"Watch what you say Dearka or you may not be able to say anything the next time." Athrun who was once grabbing onto Dearka's collar while threatning him, had now walked away with a worried Lacus trailing after him.

" What's up with him, ever since the ball he's been acting like a real jerk."

Yzak turned to reply to Dearka but instead smirked and walked away.

"Hey wait for me, I have to catch up with Mirialla anyway."

"Athrun wait!"

"Not now Lacus, I have to go see Cagalli.."

"Please Athrun, it's urgent."

Athrun stopped and tried to listen to what Lacus had to say.

"Thank you….Athrun there is something you need to know…I found out who took the Freedom Gundam…"Athrun was listening intently now, he was sure to make the life of that thief pay. "Athrun…it was Kira."

"What?…that's impossible why would Kira need to do such a thing?…are you trying to make him look bad Lacus?"

"Of course not Athrun…please you must listen…Captain Rameus sent me looking for him shortly after the Freedom Gundam was occupied, I searched absolutely everywhere, and even gained a few searchers to help me in my quest...but sadly he did not turn up...only later on when you left to rescue Cagalli did I hear from a very reliable source that…not to shortly after Kira leaving the ball and just before the hijack of the Freedom Gundam did this source see Kira in the hangar where the Gundam was kept."

Athrun couldn't believe this…it was suspicious that Kira couldn't be found…but did Kira intentionally do this?…did Cagalli intentionally followed him…to be alone?

"That's why she didn't want to leave…she was waiting for him.." Athrun barely whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing…Lacus thank you…We need to tell the captain…listen you know I'm going to propose to Cagalli after the speech today right?"

Lacus was a little taken back but nodded slowly. "Well yes of course I have heard the men talking about it casually amongst the corridors.."

"Yeah…well I was wondering if you are going to take Kira's hand in marriage"

" But of course silly, the unification of the nations depend on it, Cagalli and you getting married signifies the unity between Orb and Zaft, as Kira and I will signify Plant supporters and Naturals around the world, it is a very wise decision...among the political world."

"I couldn't agree with you more…and as to your suggestion earlier I think I will take it…maybe I should leave her alone until tonight…she knows the importance of it well enough there is no need for me to put pressure on her…now if you will excuse me I must inform Captain Rameus about the news you have enlightened me with. Good day Ms.Clyne." Athrun turned his back and started to walk towards the direction of Rameus' room.

"Good Day…Athrun." Lacus walked down the halls of the Archangel towards the exit so the she will able to enter Orb and gather her materials.

_Kira I'm sorry…I'm sooo sorry!!_ Cagalli was in her dimly lit room crying softly. She knew that she had to make a speech in less than 3 hours now, and she knew what would be expected to come afterwards…_What am I suppose to do?! Just go with it..I can't marry him! I just can't…I care about Athrun…or at least I did…after what he has done…I don't know how I feel about him…but I know I love Kira…what is he going to think? He probably thinks I left on purpose…there were no signs of struggle they made sure of that…Kira I'm soo sorry._

"Is this true Mr. Zala?"

"Yes Ma'am Lacus has informed that."

"The I'm afraid we have to take Kira into questioning. Thank you. No search fleet will be needed im sure he will eventually come back, right now our priority is to prepare for the unity speech, go get Cagalli."

"Yes Ma'am" Athrun left the room.

"Oh….what have you gotten yourself into?"

" Ma'am is there anything you need me to do?"

"Yes inform me immediately if Kira Yamato appears on this ship or in Orb's territory. or if there is a sighting of the Freedom Gundam"

"Yes Ma'am."

Kira saw from a distance the Archangel. " I guess it's time for me to go back…"

Kira set down the Gundam right by the Archangel, immediately after that a crew of officers with AK-47's came out." Kira Yamato, you have been summoned for questioning about the whereabouts and reason for taking the Freedom Gundam from yesterday at 19:00 hours to present time today."

_She actually told them…_ " Fine.." One man came to handcuff Kira and escort him to the room of Inquiry.

Cagalli being in her room the entire time since her arrival was not aware of this and in less then 30 min the unity speech was about to occur. It mass chaos, everyone was getting ready, putting on formal and buissness outfits alike, people from all over the galaxy had come to Orb for the Unity Speech and even council members made themselves present.

"Cagalli?" _knock knock "_Are you in there?…Cagalli it's me Athrun…you need to be leaving now."

"Ugh…I'll be out in a minute." Cagalli appearing at the door, was seen in awe. She looked elegant yet radiant at the same time. She wore a white dress, but had yellow and blue ruffles to them, the color's of Orb. It stuck to her shoulders and was not tight to show off her curves but loose to show one as a queen. Speaking of which she had a small crown on her head, this was the significance of her new position as the head of Orb, knowing this Images of her father's sacrifice came to mind, but she shook them away and looked on about Athrun.

Athrun was dressed formally with a uniform with a mixture of color, mainly representing Zaft. "Wow…you look like a queen Cagalli.." Athrun stuck out his arm. "May we go? Athrun smiled a sincere smile. Cagalli took his offer and walked down the halls with him.

"Cagalli there is something I need to tell you…" Athrun halted.

"What is it…as you know I must hurry to the speech."

" I know this will only take a second…. Cagalli I am going to propose after the speech.." Cagalli was stunned to say the least _the arrogant bastard why I ought to-_ "Before you belittle me for it I would like to tell you not only am I madly in love with you Cagalli." There was a visible blush on Athrun's face right now " But it will also help bring about peace.. Besides Kira and Lacus are doing it too…"

And that little line shattered Cagalli's life. _ Besides Kira and Lacus are doing it too…_ "no….."

"Excuse me? Cagalli are you okay?"

"What I umm.." _ wait a minute what he said in the letter…maybe I read it wrong…does this mean Kira…does this mean Kira never loved me?_

_Everything was planned, or expected to happen really. I knew they were going to meet, it was inevitable, and I knew you wouldn't be able to handle it anymore, especially if you thought that I was seriously affected by it, just to let you know I wasn't. ……………_

_we would have never got the chance to talk…alone on the Archangel, and you were going to go to Orb, so this was the only way, I'm sorry Cagalli… _

" Does this mean…he knew all along …he was going to marry Lacus.?

"Cagalli look at me! You keep talking under your breath, what is it you are trying to say to me? Did you hear me? Do you…accept it?"

"Athrun…" Cagalli started to cry. _He knew all along …she read the letter wrong! He wanted her to wait so he could tell her that he loved Lacus and that he was going to Marry her! Was everyone against her?…..why did he betray her?…why did he deceive her? ..Kira Yamato…how could you!"_

"Athrun I…yes of course…you are right this will unify the organizations…plus we will be…happy together." Athrun's face lit up, he grabbed onto Cagalli and gave her a quick hug.

"Alright let's get going to that speech, you're going to be great." He grabbed onto her hand and pulled her down the halls of the Archangel.

"Now…Kira Yamato please explain why you went to the extreme measures of stealing the Freedom Gundam."

" Told you Captain Rameus, I didn't mean to steal it!…I just needed to take it out a bit… I guess I just needed some fresh air…and some time to reflect on some…issues before I move on with my life!"

"I see… I am sorry Yamato for coming down hard on you like this, but you put some men in danger, and you could have simply asked…there will be no punishment seeing as you caused no major harm, and plus the freedom Gundam is being shipped with the sky grasper tomorrow."

"Thank you.." _I Can't believe she betrayed me!_

" Alright then…you better leave for the unity speech."

"Unity Speech…that's today?…wait that's now?!"

"yes it is Mr. Yamato I suggest you hurry."

"Yes Ma'am."

There were crowds and crowds of people…everyone waiting to hear the new head of Orb's speech.

"Now introducing the Queen of Orb…our new leader Cagalli Yula Attha!" The crowd cheered as they witnessed the appearance of Cagalli.

"Thank you for coming today… I am happy to be the new leader of Orb, and to be the first to shed light upon the ending of the war…Unity is what we are aiming for and today I am to bring you the reasons why and am hoping for your understanding and acceptance…"

Kira pushing through the crowds to get a closer few was drowning out the words to Cagalli's speech…he kept thinking about why she would betray him, why she couldn't wait for him… by the time Kira reached close enough to the platform Cagalli was finishing up her speech.

" In conclusion I would like to add that the unification of our organizations…and more importantly the civilians around the world is the up most priority for if we are unified, how can there be any more War? How can there be losses on all sides due to the other..? If we are unified we can finally be in peace and we can never relive the moments of Julius' 7's Bloody Valentine and the Catastrophes this War has brought to us….If we are Unified there will finally be the Ideal Peace!" As if on Cue everyone started to cheer and clap, hollering and screaming with joy, pictures were being taken as council member after council member nodded in agreement and shook hands with Cagalli, representing their acceptance.

A question was asked, "Will there be any celebration to represent this Unity Ms. Attha?"

Cagalli was about to answer when instead Athrun cut in. "In fact there will be… If all goes to plan then hopefully…Cagalli Yula Attha will now be referred to Future Mrs. Zala!" Everyone was in shock for a minute and that gave Athrun the chance to get down on one knee and propose.

" Cagalli Yula Attha…the woman I love…will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? "

Everyone was silent except for a few cheers saying "Do it!" and "Go for it!", everyone's face was eager to know her answer but as she scanned through the audience she fell upon violet eyes, that was far beyond hatred, and sorrow. She looked on at Kira for what seemed like forever but then she remembered what Athrun had said.

_Besides Kira and Lacus are doing it too…_

Cagalli tearing her eyes from Kira looked on upon Athrun who with eyes full of fear and hope, smiled on…_with this deed I will give Kira the world…respect, money, fame, ……Lacus. Jus what he wanted._ With what seemed like forever but in actuality just mere seconds. Cagalli responded with a small yes…no one had heard her so mustering up her strength she exclaimed her answer with as much happiness she could pretend.

" YES! I will marry you Athrun Zala!" The Crowds cheered at a threatning high level, and Athrun grabbed Cagalli into a tight embrace.

Kira stood there stunned the whole world had stopped as he watch Cagalli be grabbed and thrown up into the middle of the air with a smile plastered unto her face… she has said yes…not only had she not waited for him…not only did she betray his trust by telling everyone about his actions on the Gundam…but now she broke his heart…

Athrun carried Cagalli through the doors and disappeared from view, even as the crowds started to evaporate, Kira stood there rage evident on his face…

" I..I Can't believe…" Kira walked through the grounds of Orb…stumbling on a few steps until he finally fell…crying softly he knew what he had to do. " Cagalli…no...Lacus… I will marry you…"

**Awww sorry guys I don't mean for it to be so sad, it will get better I promise, please read and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter, again I would like to thank all those that reviewed, and I will also like to say sorry if this story is becoming a little to fluffy hehe…anyways this chapter is going to be kind of short because I did this one already but my computer hates me and shut down and lost all my work! Sorry!**

**Sorry Roscoe and x1nfernal if you don't like...just making a few adjustments same chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I'm so tired of this…me no want to do it anymore.**

Kira kept tossing back and forth in his bed, trying to reach and dreamless sleep, but failing miserably, he kept hearing passer-byer's conversations about the upcoming wedding, and was starting to get agitated.

" Yea, I heard the wedding is going to take place a week from now, pretty soon eh?"

"Yea I wonder why they are in sucha rush?"

"I Doubt it's for unity purposes…you never know they probably want to get to the honeymoon already Haha or maybe-" "Excuse me but I'm trying to sleep here, and I'm pretty sure I don't appreciate your conversation being so close to the door, so can you leave?"

"Jeez man, hey let's get out of here"

Kira realized he was on edge and decided that he had to stay away from everyone, he decided that he would go the ship's deck, the place where Cagalli had whispered his name, the time where her eyes held so much love, which has now vanished.

"Oh Ms. Attha, how are you?"

"What do you want Lacus?"

"Oh pardon me if I am being bothersome, I just thought we should chat, since you are getting married soon I thought we could have a nice conversation about it."

" Yeah…whatever."

"Marriage is a most joyous occasion is it not?…To think that we are both getting married in the same month, how lucky for us."

"What?!"

"Oh you did not know?…I thought Kira told you…My most sincerest apologies, Kira and I are to be wed, but don't worry we won't take the spotlight off of you, I'm sure the public cares about the unification of Orb and Zaft that that of Plant."

"Lacus….can I ask you a question?"

"Why…of course Cagalli"

_You conniving little witch how could you do this?! _" Do you….love my…….brother?"

"Oh yes of course, I love Kira immensely!"

_Liar!_ " The don't mind me asking…but why Lacus? Why were you with Athrun that night at the Ball?"

" Oh…Cagalli please forgive me!…I was at a state of confusion…I do love Kira very very much…I do not know what to say…I am very very sorry."

"Whatever…." Cagalli turned to leave as Lacus was bowing down with an apology. She couldn't believe it Kira was actually going to get married, when Athrun said Kira and Lacus were doing it too, she didn't know it was going to be so soon after her own wedding….She needed to find him.

Cagalli ended up at the deck, she stopped almost immediately, after seeing Kira's back facing her, she debated about whether or not to confront him…to finally tell him how she feels, to see…no to hear from his own words hoe he felt,….and why he was doing what he was doing, why he betrayed her! In the end Cagalli decided to turn back, she would learn to deal with it she need not see Kira and he need not see her, it was over. Cagalli turned to exit but was stopped by his voice.

"If you came here to say something….say it Cagalli."

" Kira I….I…."

" What do you want Cagalli?"

" Kira why? Why did you **_betray_** me?!"

" What?! Betray **_you_**?…why did you betray **_me _**Cagalli?!!"

" I did no such thing Kira…you…you are going to marry Lacus!"

"Only because you ratted me out to The Captain…why did you tell them I stole the Gundam?!"

" I did not tell them anything ..are you insane?…how could I…why would I?"

"The how did they find out Cagalli, you were the only one who chased after me…you were the one who…left"

"No Kira…I didn't leave…listen to me-" " No I don't want to hear it anymore Cagalli….can't you see?…It…it just can't work Cagalli…there's just no hope."

"Kira…" Kira turned around and Cagalli ran up to him. " Just…listen to me"

Kira turned around and looked at Cagalli…she looked up and stretched her hands out to reach his face…forcing him to look at her. Her started to glisten over with the moonlight reflecting off of it.

"Cagalli…. Do not look at me like that" Kira meant to sound light-hearted, but his voice was pleading, full of what he felt for her. She had no idea how beautiful she was in the moonlight, her eyes big and filled with longing, the silver of the moon making them liquid.

" You are hurting me…" Kira gasped out, Cagalli heard the pain in his voice and, for the thousandth time her life, damned his sense of honor. No doubt he thought that what they were doing was wrong. How could anything they did together be wrong?

"I'm not putting any strength at all Kira…how could I be hurting you?"

" You don't understand…" Kira pushed her away, he meant for it to be gentle but with all his emotion ended up rough, and knocking her to the floor with a small thud.

"Oh I understand Kira!…I understand that you're an idiot! You're so naïve Kira! Why?! Why would you believe what you hear from everyone else? Why can't you just trust yourself….why can't you trust **_me?!!_**"

"Trust you? Why couldn't you trust me?!….Cagalli I…you did not want me…I asked you but you…but you could not wait for me…" He could not speak he had done so much to be with her, and yet she had betrayed him. " So now you have your husband…" He said his voice beginning to break, he could not think of anyone else touching Cagalli, he could not bear it.

" Kira…no…why can't you just listen to me….if you really cared…if you really wanted this …damn you Kira Yamato!…how could you do this to me?….how **_Dare _**you make me…think all of this and let it fall to nothing?!…."

" Cagalli…"

" No Kira…right now this is it…this is your last chance!…tell me tell me how you feel! Tell me everything you have wanted to tell me, I did wait for you, but they took me away!"

"Who Cagalli, that is a lie… there were no signs of struggle, it doesn't matter anymore.." Kira started to pass by Cagalli with out looking at her. Cagalli immediately turned and grabbed on to him. " Why…Damned that Pride of your Kira!…It means everything to you…to do the right thing…to make everyone happy! It is everything and I am nothing! Isn't that right Kira?! What was the meaning of the War?! Why have we fought so long for freedom and yet you're still bounded by obligation, still clinging on to the idea of having to make everyone happy, having everyone depend on your choice? Why Kira?…why can't you just run away with me?…."

" Cagalli…I would have loved….no we could not…it is wrong can't you see?! It is wrong Cagalli, I am going to marry Lacus Clyne, and you to marry Athrun Zala, why can't you be happy, what I had thought…was stupid, insignificant, I was a fool… as I have said it's over Cagalli, why do you still bother?"

Kira was half way out the exit when Cagalli spoke her final words to him. " Then this is your final word Kira? You will not come with me? You will not stop this wedding from happening and instead give your blessing?"

Kira looked down and did not answer, after a few short moments, Kira left leaving Cagalli once again alone, drained of all hope. " Oh Kira…you idiot…I hope you are happy with your choice." Cagalli walked slowly through the corridors, bumping into random people and not saying sorry until a pair of hands caught her…hoping it was Kira she looked up in earnest.

"Hey Cagalli….are you okay?"

" Oh…hey Athrun…I'm not in the mood to speak right now…see ya."

" No no no no no wait up Cagalli.." Athrun held on tight to Cagalli, " Listen Cagalli, what I said to you minutes before the speech was the truth I know I had hurt you, and I will never stop apologizing for it, but I want you to know I'm here for you…I am going to be your husband, a loving devoted husband, and I want you to be happy, and to maybe someday trust and love me again….so please let's start now and tell me what is wrong."

" Athrun I…." Cagalli dared not speak she just collapsed on Athrun crying uncontrollably, letting out little bits of "I hate him! I hate him soo much!" in between sobs.

"Shhh…it's alright Cagalli, it's alright…" Athrun comforted her, as they fell to the grown, stroking her back and holding her tightly.

Passing crew members dared not pass-by and went an alternative route, after awhile of crying Cagalli fell asleep, her eyes were to tired and sore to keep open and her body was emotionally void of anything.

Athrun gently picked her up and carried her to his room, where he laid her down on his bed, he knew it would be best for him to not lay down with her, so he occupied the floor right next to her after covering her with a few sheets that would keep her warm throughout the night.

Lacus seeing this public display ran to make sure no one would disturb them, she bumped into Kira on the way, he caught her asked her what was wrong.

" Oh everything is fine Kira… I'm just making sure no one comes through here"

"Why's that Lacus?"

"Oh not a serious reason I am not trying to warn you, but simply to preserve a most romantic and beautiful moment between Ms. Attha and Mr. Zala."

" What?… what are you talking about?"

" Oh…for some reason it seems as if Athrun is comforting Cagalli, I do not know the reason as to why, but she seemed emotionally distraught, and she eventually collapsed onto the floor crying, poor Cagalli….." Lacus looked at Kira knowingly " Do you have any idea as to why…Cagalli is so upset…Kira?"

Kira looked away and turned around. " No…come on I have to get through and go to my room…"

"Nun-uh I absolutely will not have anyone pass through here…why don't you come my residence Kira? I'm sure there is enough room…and seeing as we don't know how long they will be staying there, it is best we do not disturb them."

"But Lacus…"

" No buts Kira…now let's go. " Lacus started to pull Kira… Kira kept looking back trying to see if what Lacus was saying was true, he eventually gave up knowing that he shouldn't care.

Athrun stood up some what throughout the whole night, he wanted to make sure that Cagalli was okay, he got up from the floor and checked on her a couple of times, and was finally glad that after the fifth time she stopped tossing and turning. He gently kissed her on the forehead and whispered a soft " I love you Cagalli..", when he turned around he froze when he heard her say. " I love you too…" he looked at her in shock but then gave a small smile, happy that finally he could marry her with as much love as he had imagined.

**Hey guys sorry this was so short and not to your liking remember read a review, and yes I finally made sure to accept anonymous reviews woo-hoo!**


	9. Author's Note

**Hey guys i just wanted to ask for the readers advice as to how i should end the story. I am going to list some options and hopefully you guys will vote for them, Yay! that will be fun ne? anyways i really hope you guys vote and based on the winner i can make you all proud!**

**Here we go:**

**1 On Athrun's and Cagalli's wedding Kira comes in and stop them, everyone understand's and everyone is happy...blah blah The most cliche thing in life ending lol**

**2 Kira comes to Cagalli the night before the wedding and tells her that he wants to run away with her, she accepts and away. The typical solution to our problems ending**

**3 On Athrun's and Cagalli's Wedding Kira does not stop them, and goes on to have his wedding with Lacus....they still love each other but know they cannot be, yet they meet up at night and that is the only time they get to be with each other, Away from the world. The romantic seriously sad ending**

**Okay send in your votes i can't wait!!!! yay!**


	10. We Shouldn't Be

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews and the advice, well it looks like choice 3 won! So here we go I hope you all like it!!! oh yeah the poem is mine!**

**Final disclaimer! Hehehe Muhahahhahaha I'm done no more of this…. Now since Santa couldn't grant my wish…be scared little kiddies cause next year Santa may have a little accident…and if you are not following my evil rampage talk then that means, no I don't own Gundam seed….yet. please don't give me coal Santa**

Cagalli woke up in a bed, and a room she had no recognition of, she was perplexed and scared. After looking around frantically she finally looked down at the floor and saw Athrun huddled up other some sheets. All of yesterdays events came back to her.

"_Oh I understand Kira!…I understand that you're an idiot! You're so naïve Kira! Why?! Why would you believe what you hear from everyone else? Why can't you just trust yourself….why can't you trust **me?!!**"_

"_Trust you? Why couldn't you trust me?!….Cagalli I…you did not want me…I asked you but you…but you could not wait for me…" _

" _So now you have your husband…" He said his voice beginning to break, he could not think of anyone else touching Cagalli, he could not bear it. _

" _Kira…no…why can't you just listen to me….if you really cared…if you really wanted this …damn you Kira Yamato!…how could you do this to me?….how **Dare **you make me…think all of this and let it fall to nothing?!…."_

" _Then this is your final word Kira? You will not come with me? You will not stop this wedding from happening and instead give your blessing?"_

Cagalli started to cry softly, he had not answered, left her with no response. She got the idea though, he was not going to come for her, he was not going to sacrifice everything just for her, she had been a fool to think otherwise.

She looked down at Athrun, her eyes held no life to them and yet she smiled just a little smile, Athrun had came for her…she did not love him, nor could she ever truly love him, but she did care about him a lot and she knew he felt the same way. She started to move, trying to get off the bed without landing on Athrun, she gently tiptoed around his sleeping body, and noticing that she had on the same pair of clothes so she went to her room to take a shower, she was going to have to deal with a lot of press before the wedding which was in 6 days.

Athrun got up later and noticed Cagalli was missing, at first he grew worried but then he realized she must have gotten something to eat or went to go wash up. He himself went to take a shower and ready himself from news officials about their upcoming wedding.

The week flew by, Athrun and Cagalli were pinned together as the days went on, answering question and decorating Orb's Chapel for the wedding, they had no time for social events, and had no time for their friends. Lacus and Kira were together, more like Lacus forcing Kira to come with her everywhere and to design the outfits for her own wedding.

Kira and Cagalli had not seen each other for 3 days straight since that day, until one night they had met at the place that held so much meaning.

" Oh…I didn't know this place was occupied." Cagalli hesitated as Kira just looked at her. " Yeah…I'll just leave".

" You look great Cagalli…." Cagalli froze in spot, true she was dressed up from one of her political meetings that had to deal with the full acceptance of her new title "Queen of Orb", but she had not looked at herself. Athrun had mentioned she looked extravagant but somehow Kira's compliment of simply 'great' held so much more meaning to the word 'extravagant'.

"Thank you…you yourself look pretty well. Lacus' been treating you good?"

" Hmm…I guess, what about Athrun? Paying attention to his every Queen's desire?"

Cagalli gave him a stern look and huffed. Kira couldn't help but laugh, and no sooner did Cagalli laugh as well. They had missed each other, even though it has only been a few days, and the last time they saw each other they had broke one another's hearts, they longed to be with one another.

Kira moved in and held Cagalli, she held no objection in her body movement but her heart was aching. He was doing it again, putting thoughts and emotions into her, making her feel things she shouldn't be feeling.

"Kira….please…you already broke my heart….. don't destroy it…."

Kira held on tighter at her words, he knew what she was saying was true, but he couldn't help himself, he missed holding her, missed smelling her beautiful fragrance, missed feeling her heart beating against his own.

" Cagalli…I'm soo sorry…please…please forgive me." Kira kissed her forehead and Cagalli started to cry. She pushed him away leaving him startled.

"No!…don't do this again Kira! What do you want from me? What do you want from any of us?" Clenching her fists she started to pound on Kira's chest." Damn you Kira! I was willing to give it all up! Everything! My people at Orb! Athrun! Everything! Just for **_you_**!! But you didn't want to do that! Now when I…when I've finally decided to go ahead with what's right, you want me to forgive you and come back to you?!"

Kira kept his eyes foreshadowed not stopping her raging punches, "** I hate you Kira! I hate you!!" **

Kira looked at her and grabbed her fists, she fell down to the floor crying.

" Let me go!!! Let me goooo!!!!"

" Cagalli I-" " Kira!!" A voice screamed from the entrance of the deck, Kira turned to see Athrun will angry eyes, from his perspective did this not look good.

Athrun ran to Kira fists in the air and Kira gently shoved Cagalli to the side so she could avoid any damage. Unfortunately by doing this he had no time to avoid getting hit, and ended up getting punched on his right cheek by Athrun.

Kira fell to the floor roughly, Athrun ran to Cagalli and picked her up. " Are you alright Cagalli…don't worry I won't let him hurt you!"

" NO Athrun it's not what it looks like!"

" Shhh…don't worry Cagalli you don't have to protect him anymore….Kira I don't know what's wrong with you lately!" Kira got up to his feet and started at Athrun. " First you start ignoring Lacus, then you steal the Freedom Gundam, then you want to hurt your own sister?! What's wrong with you?!"

" Wait a minute Athrun…you got it all wrong!" Athrun did not stop to listen to Kira's words and went after him again. Kira dodged his punch and kneed him in the stomach, then grabbed his torso and flung him across the deck.

Cagalli would have stopped this if she wasn't so deep in thought about what Athrun had just said…._wait a minute Athrun knows that Kira took the freedom Gundam!…and Kira thought I told them……Athrun!!!._

" Athrun, Kira STOP!" Kira after throwing Athrun across the room stopped, Athrun was busy trying to get up. " Kira Athrun told the Captain about you taking the Gundam…." Kira looked on and watched Cagalli….she did wait for him…and he doubted her….because of his stupidity he had lost her.

" Cagalli….I… Ah!" Athrun had tackled Kira and started to aim punched to his face, Kira blocked most of them while getting in a few of his own, Cagalli kept on screaming for them to stop until they heard a gun go off.

Everyone stopped to look as the Captain, Yzak, and Dearka came into view. The Captain had fired the gun and she just ordered Yzak to take Athrun and for Dearka to take Kira.

" Rameus…how did you know?"

"Everyone heard the commotion Cagalli, it was pretty loud…now would you mind tellingme what the hell is going on?!"

Neither Athrun nor Kira spoke up, so Cagalli decided to. " It started out as a playful game of…slapping hands but you know boys….they're idiots and it got competitive and dangerous.."

" You must be kidding me…is this true Yamato and Zala?"

The boys nodded and Dearka laughed. "You must be joking they wouldn't be beating the living crap out of each other just for a game."

" Well it matters not, put them in different rooms for the remainder of the day, and tomorrow , Cagalli you come with me you need some sleep and tomorrow is the fitting of the dress."

" Yes Captain."

As Cagalli started to leave with the Captain she looked back at the boys, Athrun got hurt far more greater than Kira, but Kira looked as if his soul had been broken, she knew he felt regret, finding out that he made the wrong choice must have teared him up inside, and now there was no going back.

The next day Orb was bustling around with commotion everyone getting ready for the wedding, on the other hand the ship was completely drained of any noise, Kira and Athrun was still in their respectful rooms and Cagalli was traveling everywhere preparing for the wedding, not making any protest at all.

Lacus had accompanied her everywhere, trying to take care of her and cheer her up, Lacus was convinced that she was sad because now she had the wedding jitters.

" Oh Cagalli, you are going to make a most beautiful bride, everyone will be star-struck when they see you come down and into that harmonious chapel. I must say you had made a perfect choice in the matter if location to have the wedding."

" Thanks Lacus." Cagalli said no more and Lacus frowned.

" Hmm let's see, why don't we get away from all this and take a leisurely walk around Orb's garden, I'm sure you will like to get some relaxation before the bid day right?"

" Sure Lacus."

" Oh! That's it Ms. Attha!" Cagalli looked up. " I know it's the day before your wedding but you have to cheer up, there can be no possible reason as to why you should be so sad, on my wedding day I am sure I will be happy and so will Kira, we'll have the perfect marriage, don't you want that too?"

Cagalli looked at Lacus with venom in her eyes, yet didn't say a word. She shoved right pass Lacus, making her loose her balance and stormed off into her room At Orb. Once there Cagalli looked at her dress, and sat down at her bed, it was already 5:00 pm, Kira and Athrun was still locked up and tomorrow morning at 8, she was getting married, she looked out into the sky, it was not completely dark yet, as the sun was just setting, and she felt her eyes get heavy. With all the crying at night she had been doing it was about time she got some sleep.

Kira was silent in his room the entire time, he kept retracing all the events, Cagalli did not lie to him, she had waited just like he had said, but his fear of rejection and dishonesty caused him to say hurtful words to her, and to end whatever chance they had at being together. Kira's head sped up at the sound of footsteps right outside his door. He thought it was Cagalli and braced himself to apologize.

When the door opened it turned out to be Lacus, Kira turned away and Lacus stepped in. " Kira…Kira please look at me."

Kira turned his head slightly. " Kira… I do not know what's wrong with you" . _well I do but I dare not say._ But I want you to know I am here for you, tomorrow is Cagalli's and Athrun's wedding, you are going aren't you?"

Kira looked at her and honestly had nothing to say. Why would he want to see her get wed off to his best- friend…or use to be best friend. " I don't know Lacus, why?"

" Will it's an occasion to be happy for, unity between organizations andtwo people we care for deeply, am I not correct?"

Kira nodded. The least he could do was go to her wedding after giving her away like he regret tingly did. " Sure Lacus I'll go, now you must leave before you get in trouble." Lacus gave a small giggle and kissed Kira on the cheek. The she left.

Kira sat there awhile before going a sleep.

" Wake-up sleepy head!" Lacus kept trying to shake Cagalli awake.

"Uh….what's going on."

"Oh silly, it's your wedding day!!!...you must get ready soon!"

" Lacus…what…" Cagalli turned over to her clock and saw the time. " Lacus it's 6 o'clock in the morning!!!!"

" That's true which is perfect timing to start getting ready, it takes away to put on all the essentials Cagalli."

"Ugh!…fine!" Cagalli threw off her covers and started to get ready, first of all by taking a shower.

Athrun was getting ready to, Kira was suppose to be his best man, but that didn't work out so well, so now Dearka was his best man. After an hour Athrun was finished.

Whistles "Whooo-oooo, man Athrun you are looking good, you are going to knock her right off her feet."

" Heh thanks man, it means a lot to me."

" Humph! I guess you look alright…for a wedding."

" Thanks Yzak...that means a lot too." The boys joined in laughter and started to head out into the chapel.

Everyone started to get into their seats it was 7:45 in the morning and the wedding was about to begin, Kira kept debating about whether or not to go and yet eventually he decided upon going, but not to be seen, the chapel having 2 floors, but the second floor closed off to public, Kira found a way in and stood up on the railing.

" Cagalli….you look…like a true goddess…"

" Thanks you Mirialla."

" Absolutely beautiful Cagalli, I can't believe it's finally here, you be a good wide to Athrun understand?"

Cagalli looked at Lacus and saw some sadness in her eyes but was quickly replaces with a smile. "Sure thing Lacus…well it's time let's go."

The music started up and everyone looked to the back, The doors opened and you could hear everyone's breath being inhaled drastically. Cagalli was simply stunning. Since her father nor mother was there to take her down the aisle, Kisaka had been the one, and she would have not accepted any other to take on the task.

" You look beautiful my Queen…" whispered Kisaka.

" Thank you…" Cagalli answered as she searched the huge crowd to look for Kira, she did not see him.

Cagalli reached the altar and Athrun lifted up her vale with a smile, for a split second she saw Kira's face instead of his but she quickly shook that away and gave Athrun a small smile.

Kira stared down from the top floor as he say Athrun holding Cagalli's hand, while Cagalli was in her goddess like dress, he wanted to stop everything, when the priest had said to Cagalli whether or not she would take Athrun's hand in marriage, he froze.

Cagalli looked upon Athrun and did a quick scan around the room once more, Athrun had said 'I do' without any hesitation but here she had not said it for more than 3 seconds and counting, finally she thought she saw movement, she knew from the corner or her eye he was up there…she was not going to back down now.

" I do…." Athrun smiled and the Priest went on "if there any objections as to why these to should not be married today in holy matrimony speak now or forever hold your peace." The room went silent and Athrun's face grew worried, as to whether or not Lacus or Kira would say something.

Cagalli kept her eyes shut, she knew what she wanted she wanted him to scream out, to scream out that he loved her and did not want her to marry Athrun. She wanted him to stop this wedding because she knew that after his words she did not have the strength to do so.

Alas.. No voice came and the priest went on, a small tear rolled down Cagalli's side of the face, and so did Kira's….Kira turned his back and left from where he entered, just like he had the night Athrun asked Cagalli to the dance, As Athrun pulled in to the kiss Cagalli saw him leave, once again she saw his back retreating away from her.

Everyone clapped, and everyone cheered, they weren't going anywhere special for their honeymoon, just to stay at Cagalli's new home, that she received from gaining chief representative of Orb.

That night when they had entered their room, Athrun started to kiss her neck, whispering sweet-nothings and how he's so happy she said yes. Cagalli did not respond.

" Alright…well…umm…I'm going to go get some champagne, you just wait here." Athrun left and Cagalli started to cry, she wanted nothing to deal with him at this moment, as soon as the door closed she went under the covers of her bed and pretended to be sleeping.

When Athrun came back, he heard a small noise, that sounded like breathing, he looked over the bed and saw Cagalli huddled up and 'sleeping'. He smiled and kissed her forehead, not wanting to disturb her, he went into the other room to sleep on the other bed, truthfully he was disappointed that he had not…done what he was suppose to do on a wedding night but he was not worried, because now he had Cagalli for the rest of their lives.

After an hour or so…Cagalli stop pretending to be asleep. She stood up thinking, trying to figure out all of the things she could have done to stop the wedding, pretend to be sick, family emergency…even though she had none, or maybe she could have pretended to be dying. Her thoughts were stopped when she hear a noise, it came from the entrance door.

A paper had been slipped underneath it, she carefully and quietly walked to the note and read it:

_Meet me at the place where the moon shines off your eyes._

Cagalli wiped away a tear and not even caring that she was still in her wedding dress left the room. She ran quietly outside of Orb, The Archangel was still there, tomorrow they were going to be setting off. She entered inside the docking station, crew members looked at her in curiosity but dared not stop her.

While walking through the corridors she had passed by Captain Rameus' room.. The Captain saw her but did not stop her, she knew where she was going for she saw him not to long ago heading in the same direction, she looked out upon the stars, and wished the world wasn't against them.

Cagalli reached the deck….sure enough he was there, his back facing her and his hair glistening in the moonlight. Cagalli walked slowly to him, tears threatning to fall, he turned slowly, showing as well tears in his eyes.

" Kira…." Kira walked to her and embraced her

**In the dead of the night **

**We Shouldn't Be**

**But I fall for you **

**so hopelessly**

Cagalli let out all her tears now, as Kira held on tighter trying to be strong.

**Secret meetings throughout the day**

**Whispered affections only convey**

" Kira……..you didn't stop me!…why?…why couldn't you tell me you love me." Cagalli whispered in between sobs.

**My love for you so honest and true**

**Hold me tight, never out of your sight.**

**" **I'm sorry Cagalli… but you'll be happy now." Cagalli started to cry harder and whispered even louder. " You'll be with her and I'll be with him…that'smeantto be? That'll make us happy?"

**You go to her as a rebound**

**I go to him without a sound**

" Cagalli…." Kira said nothing more as he pulled her away him gently and looked upon her appearance. She was beautiful, absolutely beautiful.

**Things I see you do with your mate**

**Causes no other feeling but hate**

**For you are with her and I am with him**

**We can't be together for it's a sin.**

" Cagalli….I love you" Cagalli looked on, finally he had said it, it was too late though….but maybe they could stay like this…maybe no one could know…

" I love you sooo much Kira…" She tip-toed up as Kira grabbed onto her shoulders to pull her up, and with a sweet passion filled astonishing kiss, their love was secured. It lasted for what seemed like forever he held on tight not wanting to let her go, and she wrapped her arms around him. He moved his hand down to hold onto her waist and the back of her head, deepening the kiss.

**Even if in death we are apart**

**I shall forever have you in my heart**

**For in the dead of the night**

**We Shouldn't Be**

**But I fall for you for an eternity.**

Breaking apart Kira held Cagalli to him, they would be together when no one was watching, but even if in apart physically they will be in each other's hearts. He looked down at Cagalli as she looked up, what he had said was true _where the moon shines off your eyes._ He smiled at her and leaned down for another kiss. There kiss may not have been under a chapel filled with flowers but it was under their moon where no one could tear them apart.

**Awww…you liked it? I hope everyone will be happy with it tell em what you think! R& R Yay!!!**


End file.
